


The Little Things

by PlagueDoctor31



Category: Evil Dead - All Media Types, Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Day At The Beach, M/M, just in time for the summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueDoctor31/pseuds/PlagueDoctor31
Summary: Ash and Herbert are at the beach, and Ash decides to help Herbert in applying sunscreen while the two chat.
Relationships: Herbert West/Ash Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	The Little Things

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re no fun?”

Herbert looked up from the medical journal he managed to smuggle past his partner to the beach. Ash stood in front of him with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. The amount of arm-twisting it took for the man to convince Herbert to step outside his cave of a laboratory was beyond comparison, and yet here the two were at an impasse. Herbert sat underneath the umbrella with his shirt still on while Ash was wearing his proper swim-shorts attire.

“I agreed I’d go with you to the beach,” Herbert sniffed, readjusting the tinted lens over his glasses, “I didn’t say I would go into the ocean.”

Ash let out a laugh of disbelief, shaking his head, “You could’ve at least ditched the shirt.”

“I burn easily.”

“Really?”

Herbert simply nodded as he turned the page in his book.

“Huh,” Ash took a half-second to process the new information, “Probably should’ve seen that answer coming.”

At this point, Herbert has engrossed himself back into the text laid out before him: a rather interesting article about the effects of the XYY chromos--

“That just means I get to put sunscreen on you!”

Herbert was interrupted by Ash kneeling down next to him and rifling through the bag they brought, pushing past towels, spare clothes, Ash’s walkman, until finally a tube of sunscreen was pulled out from its bowls.

“This is exciting to you?” Herbert couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow with intrigue as Ash smiled with triumph.

“Of course I do,” Ash agreed as he squeezed a dollop of sunscreen into his hand, “Makes it feel like we’re actually boyfriend and, well, boyfriend!”

Despite the hot heat, Herbert’s cheeks grew even hotter at that statement. The way someone can talk about their affections so openly was alien to him. At least when Daniel Cain was in a relationship, Herbert observed that the man was more action than words. Ash, however, was quite the talker and knew that very well.

Herbert watched as his leg was gently lifted up by the smooth cool material of Ash’s prosthetic hand, and his face behind his book as the rough and warm hand gently smoothed over the pale skin. He knew full well that the blush on his cheeks was growing brighter and bringer as he felt the slick sunscreen being applied diligently to his calf to his knee, and it wasn’t long before his leg was set down and the process repeated with his other leg. The whole world seemed to turn out around Herbert, the cawing of seagulls, the shouting of delight from children, the rhythmic crashing of the waves. It all blended together into much as the only thing he could focus on was the tender touch, the slight pressure of Ash’s hand rubbing against his skin. It was very distracting, but for once Herbert couldn’t find it within himself to get angry or frustrated.

“Well, there’s your legs done,” Ash looked proud of himself as he pulled his hand away, wiping what remained of his dollop onto his own arms, “I’ll let you handle the rest.”

An impulse flared up in Herbert’s chest, and he looked up to see Ash placing the tube back in the bag. He frowned slightly before speaking up.

“I didn’t say you could stop.”

Ash looked up, surprised that he was stopped by Herbert of all people. His eyes narrowed, expecting a retraction or an indication that the words weren’t genuine. However, Herbert kept his stare solid and face even. He watched as a blushed spread on the other man’s cheeks, which soon bloomed into that cheeky smile Ash loved to adopt.

“Well, in that case!” Ash held up the tube of sunscreen with renewed vigor. Herbert, meanwhile, closed his medical journal in expectation of what was to come.

The expectation led to Herbert, having removed his shirt, laying flat on his stomach as the cool liquid of the sunscreen was rubbed into his back. He frowned, the coarseness of the beach towel rubbing against his skin and the gritty sand slowly getting on everything. He tried to ignore it all, squinting his eyes further behind his tinted glasses as he attempted to read.

“You really are determined with that book, huh?” Ash idly chatted as he continued applying the sunscreen.

“And _you’re_ determined to continue talking to me,” Herbert retorted.

“Might come as a shock to you, Herbert, but I actually enjoy talking to you,” Ash responded in a tone akin to a verbal parry, “The term ‘silent partner’ doesn’t really apply here, you know? You’re talkative when you want to be.”

Herbert huffed, relaxing under Ash’s touch as admittance of defeat, “Only when the subject interests me. Everything else is nothing but gibbering-- ARGH!”

Ash pulled his hand away in defense as Herbert curled his back away from him, “Sorry! Sorry! You had a knot in your back. It’s what you get for leaning over a microscope all day.”

The gentle hand cautiously placed itself back on Herbert’s back, slowly guiding him back into lying flat on his stomach. He obliged, but not before shooting Ash a scowl. The application slowed itself down when it resumed, and Ash wasted no time to pick up the conversation.

“Thankfully, I know which topics get you talking. I knew taking that chemistry course in college would be useful.”

Herbert had to admit, that got him to snort a little, but he was quick to hide it behind his book. He had stopped reading the words that were in front of him, more inclined to shift his focus on the other senses. Closing his eyes, Herbert allowed the soft rushing of the waves to fill his mind, feeling the salty breeze blow past him, and more importantly feel the warm callused hand pressed against his back, making sure that his pale skin was safe from the harsh summer sun. Every movement was slow and deliberate, following the flow of his muscular structure up his spine before moving back down to his waistline. Herbert appreciated the care the other man took into this as well as, dare he say, flattered. All the stimulus made his body feel heavy, his mind slowing down as he tried to keep focus on what was happening. His eyes could stay closed for a little longer, yes? It was bright out and he had been staying up in his lab later than normal…

“Herbert? Herbert, are you…?”

Something poked his cheek, bringing Herbert back to alertness as he looked around to see Ash retracting a finger.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Ash remarked as Herbert looked up at him, obviously biting back a smile.

“Damn it, Ash!” Herbert growled with embarrassment, “What is it now?”

“You’re back’s all done,” Ash noted, gently patting Herbert’s side, “Time to flip over.”

With a huff of annoyance, Herbert did so, blushing slightly as he was forced to put his book down and fold his hands over his stomach. His eyes couldn’t help but continue watching Ash, observing the small smile on his face as he squeezed out another dollop to continue.

“So,” Herbert pondered out loud, “This is what’s done? Between partners.”

“I’ve seen it done between friends, but me?” Ash paused a moment to think, “I did with Linda, before… all _that_ happened. Though I’ve never gotten this far, you’re a first for me.”

“And you like this?”

“Why? Sound a little too crazy for you, Mr. Mad Scientist?”

Herbert pursed his lips defiantly, “Perhaps.”

Ash laughed a little as his hands continued, “Look, whether you find out with me or with some other person down the line, the best part about being with someone isn’t the big grand gestures or getting hot and heavy under the blankets. I mean, those are good, but the best parts are the little things. Just the everyday things that, yeah, may not seem much in the eyes of everyone else, but to your partner you may just have made their day that much better.”

Herbert didn’t respond as Ash nudged his arms out of the way to get at his stomach. If that was true, that certainly would put everything into context. When Herbert accepted Ash’s proposal to be together, he expected life-altering changes to his routine. Instead, life just went on as-is; the only difference being the warm presence at his side, the presence of someone who wanted to be with him and wanted to help. It wasn’t much, but it made Herbert smile on occasion. Was this one of those little things?

“Ashley,” Herbert slowly answered, “I think I’m beginning to understand this better.”

“You are?” Ash sounded surprised before offering a hand for Herbert to sit up, “I’m better at explaining relationship stuff than I thought.”

“Better than myself at least,” Herbert grumbled as he took it, causing Ash to perk up with interest.

“Did you just… admit you were bad at something?”

Herbert frowned, snatching up his book to go sit back down, “I’m not going to say it twice.”

That caused Ash to bark with laughter. “Well, what do you know? The great Dr. Herbert West is bad at something for once!”

That earned a glare from Herbert, who wordlessly opened his book to where he left off to continue reading. However, Ash did not move from his spot in the sand. Seeing this, Herbert spoke up.

“Yes, Ash?”

Ash lifted up his sunscreen-coated hand, “I missed a spot.”

Herbert furrowed his brow, “Where?”

That prompted Ash to stand up and lean over the sitting man, “Just your face. Don’t worry, I’ll be careful. Just take off your glasses and close your eyes.”  
Herbert stared back, unmoving for a few moments. Touching his torso is one thing, but his face? He sighed and removed glasses in compliance. It was the little things, right? Besides, he’d hate it if he returned home to find his face burnt.

True to his word, Ash’s hand was careful, as evidenced by the slow swipes of his fingers across his cheekbones, down the bridge of his nose, and along his forehead. His face couldn’t help but twitch at the touches, tilting his head ever so slightly to either lead closer or away from that hand, and as those fingers traced along his jawline, Herbert followed suit and tilted his jaw up. The fingers stopped, lingering slightly under Herbert’s bottom lip.

“Has anyone ever told you how good you look without your glasses?” Ash asked softly. Without opening his eyes, Herbert shook his head.

“Just you, Ash.”

“I’ll take that,” Ash chuckled, “I like being the first to do things.”

Herbert was not surprised when their lips made contact. Ash was unpredictable, but not _that_ unpredictable. To acknowledge this, Herbert leaned his head forward into it, garnering a little hum from Ash. The warm feeling of contact, the soft noise of the beach, the hint of coolness from the air. These were the little things that Herbert will remember during those late hours of the night.

Leaning back into his seat when the two parted, Herbert made an emphasis of placing his glasses back on and reopening his book to continue, “Now go. I have research to go back to, and your precious ocean awaits.”

Ash grinned as he stepped away, “Very well. You know where to find me.”

With a little wave, Ash dashed off towards the blue water ahead. Herbert watched him go, finding it difficult to look down at the black and white printed pages before him. He clenched his jaw, pursed his lips as he tried to resume focus, but he could tell that Ash planted a seed in his mind, intentionally or not. The decision before him seemed inconsequential, life and death will continue on as usual no matter what he decided to choose at this moment. However, that was the point. It will matter because it was small.

Cursing under his breath, Herbert snapped his book shut, leaving it behind as he went to follow Ash towards the ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with Ashbert train! I always love revisiting these dorks no matter what time of the year. Let me know what you think, and hopefully you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it! ^_^


End file.
